


Feas mascotas, lindas mascotas

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, damian´s pet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Todos saben de las mascotas de Damian. si por el niño fuera tendría una de cada una en la mansión.
Kudos: 9





	Feas mascotas, lindas mascotas

Para nadie era un secreto que Damian flipaba con los animales, que le gustaban tanto como… ammm, lo mejor que uno tuviera. Damian existía para sus animales, para cuidarlos… y mimarlos. Entenderlos, como nadie se tomaba el tiempo de hacerlo con él. Esa era la parte simple de la ecuación. Que trajera una vaca, adoptara un gato, un can y que incluso ofertara cuidar a los perros de la familia Kent por lo que no era de sorprender la presencia de Goliath.  
Si… la familia estaba acostumbrada a las mascotas del hijo menor.  
Eso… hasta que Tim tuvo la magnífica idea de gritar como niña, maldijo Jason. Si Tim no se hubiera dejado sorprender, él tranquilamente hubiera podido deshacerse de Gosth.  
Y volvió a lamentarlo cuando su padre, literalmente le daba de nalgadas por haberse escapado a los barrios bajos y hacer un poco de limpieza.   
Jason miro al jodido sapo.  
-Te odio – Le dijo con el máximo rencor que pudo escupir – Te hare caldo.  
Pero, no nos adelantemos.  
Todas las historias tienen un comienzo… y esta iniciaba con Tim.  
Dicho jovencito venia de la escuela, y quería comer en casa antes de ir a la empresa familiar a hacerse cargo de una de las ramas que su padre, pese a su edad, le dejaba como líder. Nadie dudaba de la capacidad de Tim. Así que se metió a la cocina… para comer del plato que Alfred aun no llevaba a la biblioteca, en donde usualmente deglutía. Desesperado, inusual en él, se aventuró y consiguió su preciado pollo… y en el camino, doblando por la esquina de la barra en donde Alfred preparaba sus sagrados alimentos, pateo sin querer lo que sintió como un globo… y se tapó los oídos.  
Su piel se erizo. Salto sobre el mármol y contestando al chillido que le sangraba los oídos, grito su buena parte. En el suelo, blanco, hinchado, un anfibio se movía y chillaba y Tim, escandalosamente le seguía en el ejemplo.   
Damian llego con los batarangs en mano, pateando la puerta para repartir patadas y salvar a su marica hermano (Damian amaba joderlo con eso de que Tim era el muerde almohadas de Conner) y cuando el grito de mujer dejo de escucharse, el de Tim seguía… muy largo… y de paso se sacudía, como si trajera telarañas.  
-¡Damian! ¡Saca a esa cosa de aquí! – Damian entonces miro a donde Tim señalaba y con sorpresa se dio cuenta del sapo sudamericano, el sapo chillón… extraño encontrarlo en su cocina. De seguro alguno de sus ricos vecinos de mierda traficaba con animales exóticos y ese pequeño amiguito se había escapado. Terminando en la cocina - ¡Ahggrhr!  
Damian fue a recoger al regordete albino y de inmediato, ensanchando su boca pegajosa… salió un chillido que a Tim estremeció.   
-Ya, ya – Trato de calmar – Estas a salvo.

Damian cumplió con su promesa. El sapo tuvo nombre apenas el menor consiguiera un terrario decente en su habitación. Gosth no podía estar en Lacueva, demasiado frio, se moriría si es que bajaba o lo bajaban, lo que no permitiría ni haría. El anfibio se adaptó rápido al ambiente, cuando comprendió que ninguno de sus compañeros animales iba a comerle.  
Durante una semana, Gosth no había hecho más que gritar apenas Titus le lamio o Alfie le pasaba la lengua por la espalda. Eran días en los que Bruce prefería trabajar en la oficina y evitar llegar a dormir. Tim seguía sacándole la vuelta al bicho.   
Cuando Dick conoció a Gosth, le pareció gracioso. Jason estaba molestando al animal, así que cuando Gosth llego a su límite, chillo por ayuda… Dick que no sabía las nuevas, pensó que esa escandalosidad era de una mujer, aunque dicha mujer sonara como un gato ahorcado… así que salió al pateo a auxiliar a ¿su querido hermano que peleaba con D? mientras que el sapo seguía chillando. Dick le cargo e hizo al animal girar en sus manos, viéndolo de arriba abajo. Dick no comprendía que tan extraña criatura hiciera tal espantoso ruido. ¡Era una bocina! Hasta la achucho para confirmar que era cierto… Damian le pateo en la cara.  
Y el colmo había sido Bruce. Llegaba con Selina, ambos calientes, desvistiéndose antes de llegar a un buen lugar. Gosth estaba apostado en una de las mesillas del cuarto (Había cogido el mismo gusto que los demás por colarse en cualquier parte) uno de los gatos de Selina intento comer a Gosth… La ladrona había pegado un brinco apenas el grito de auxilio inundo el cuarto. Bruce lamento la cosa, sobre todo por las afiladas garras encajadas en sus nalgas. Al menos no había mordido, se consoló Bruce al ver la boca de su mujer en su ya desinflado pene.   
Damian ni los miro, empujo al gato gris y cogio a su mascota.   
-Continua, padre – Dijo todo lo solemne que el grito de Gosth en sus manos le dejo.  
Bruce odiaba a ese sapo… hasta que, una noche, sin percatarse… Jason entro por una de las ventanas. Y Jason, más preocupado porque no le descubrieran, caminaba de puntillas. Pero, Gosth, que apenas veía a Jason, gritaba, lo hizo a media noche, en una extraña ocasión en la que nadie tenía patrulla.  
-Shhs – Trato de callar – Bestia, calma – Titus ladro desde la habitación de su amo – Cállate, por favor – Suplico. Gosth seguía gritando - ¡Puta madre!  
Jason cogió al sapo y lo lanzo por la ventana con la máxima de las delicadezas y cerro la ventana. El grito se oía menos… y lo que sobresalía era el zapateo de las pantuflas de su padre tras suyo.  
-Roy ocupaba de mi ayuda – Trato de excusarse  
-Haber si Roy viene a salvarte.  
Damian sonrió todo maldad. Todd se merecía los golpes de padre por lanzar a Gosth.  
Desde que Gosth avisaba cada que alguien entraba en la noche por las zonas extrañas, Bruce amó a la buena mascota de su hijo… la que no podía defenderlos como hacían el resto pero que a su modo, se había vuelto un localizador eficaz.  
Justo como ahora… azotando el trasero de Jason con Gosth viendo desde la cama, dando saltos para alejarse de las amenazas de Jason.  
-¡Juro que te haré caldo!  
Gosth salto a los brazos de su amo y se dejó alimentar con las moscas más jugosas que le conseguían.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgGK-t0su6g
> 
> aquí el link para quienes quieran conocer a la rana mascota


End file.
